Until Tomorrow, Lilith Tempest
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: A collection of diary entries written by young Lilith Tempest, a woman who has had her heart stolen by the Noah of Pleasure. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_,

Very unexpected things happen to unexpected individuals. Whether it was brought upon them by God or another force is entirely up for debate. People apt others for reasons beyond their comprehension. However, strange things can occur once everything has happened. It can happen in the blink of an eye. In my case, nevertheless, it happened both so quickly and so slowly that I myself can't seem to wrap my head around it.

It had happened during the Sunday morning mass. I had been late for I had to close up the shop for the morning and had ended up in a pew in the far back. The man had caught my eye for the reason he had still had his top hat on. I had thought he didn't respect God and was quite baffled when I saw it. He caught my eyes and must have realized he had left it on, for he had smiled and quickly removed it.

It was his appearance that shocked me so.

His tall, slender frame was accented with a toned body. His shaggy, dark, wavy locks had framed an oval face, his hair almost hiding his aphotic brown eyes. He had had a mole under one of his eyes, but which eye, I cannot remember for the life of me. I had quickly looked away as his eyes bored into mine, a blush starting to creep up on my cheeks.

The sermon had passed quickly, almost dreamlike. I couldn't seem to get that man out of my thoughts. Why had he seemed so intriguing, I don't know. It couldn't have only been his looks. It was almost as if he had this swirling aura around him, drawing me in.

Ridiculous, of course. But at the same time, mesmerizing and breath taking.

After the mass, I had quickly stepped outside. The man followed after me. He spoke to me, as I sat outside of the church on the steps. His voice ... oh, his voice. It was like honey. Sweet, deep, and smooth. It made the blush creep back onto my face, but I couldn't help but smile.

We had talked for quite a while. I learned that the man's name was Tyki Mikk. As he asked mine, I replied that my name was Lilith Tempest. He had smiled, his perfect, straight white teeth glinting in the sunlight, complimenting me on such a unique name. One of us had made a joke about our names and we both had laughed.

We strolled around, going into a near by park where many children and families played after church. I had smiled and waved to a few families that live around my shop and home. One couple's little girl, Wednesday, had ran up and hugged me, before running back to her father and mother. Such an adorable little girl. I can't help but spoil her just a little when she comes into my shop, asking for jam and buttons and the like for her family.

I had learned that Tyki Mikk was from Portugal and that he had once lived in a small town outside of Estremoz. I had found it odd that he would travel such a long distance to England, but intrigued all the same. It's rare to have people come from such distant countries. He had talked about his life there as a young boy, and then later added that he had started to travel west, looking for work. When he had asked me about my life, I told him I had been in my town for my whole life. I had never been outside our town, content to take up my life as a shopkeeper. I smiled at him and said achingly,_"But oh, how I wish I could go east. I want to see the lands, meet the people, and have an adventure._" He had smiled in return and had said,_"Finally, I meet a woman with a sense of exploration!_"

He had offered to take me to dinner. I had to turn him down. I hadn't known Mr. Mikk for a while yet, and despite this odd, secure feeling I had around him, I didn't quite trust him enough yet to take me out. But, as I refused, I had smiled and told him,_"Tomorrow, if you're still in town, come by 'Tempests' in the morning. I own it_." Then, I had shyly added,_"I wouldn't mind talking to you like this tomorrow._" He had smiled back and happily agreed as he walked me back to the shop.

As I lay in my chambers, writing this entry, I can't help but feel this contingent sense of excitement.

This Mr. Mikk, despite him being a stranger ... I feel like there's more to him than meets the eye.

I hope to discover more about him tomorrow. He seems like a kind man with a passion for the light side of life. Befriending him might turn out to be a great thing. I hope he stays in my village for a while.

_Until tomorrow,_

_Lilith Tempest._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary_,

Mr. Mikk had stopped by today, as he had plighted when we said good-bye to each other last night. He had walked in my door, and being such an unusually tall man, his top hat was knocked off his head as he had ventured in. I couldn't help but giggle as he cussed over his height under his breath. I had walked over to him and bent over to grab his hat, since he had seemed so preoccupied with cursing his parents, adding something or other about genetics -whatever that is. As I reached down to grab it, he had also bent down, arising to our hands touching.

It may have seen like so little, but this man's touch ... it was so ... so ... indescribable. It was neither hot nor cold, rough nor smooth. Strange, but all the same ... I hadn't known a single person who had a touch such as that.

He had smiled at me, most likely from my blush at his touch, and had thanked me for retrieving it. He hadn't let my hand go. His touch induced a warmth in me that I hadn't recognized in a long, long time. But his touch was improper. I had to pull away.

He apologized and said that he had some business to attend to, before quickly rushing out into the morning light, my door opening with a _ding!_ Thankfully, he had returned after closing hours. Although, not regular closing hours. I did close up a little early. Well? Business was slow anyway. It couldn't hurt to cut corners just this one time.

When he had returned, I was sitting there, silently reading a passage from the old testament. Hebrews 11:7 - " _By faith Noah, when warned about things not yet seen, in holy fear built an ark to save his family. By his faith he condemned the world-"_

_" ... __and became heir of the righteousness that comes by faith,"_ Mr. Mikk had finished, appearing behind me. He had frightened me, causing me to let out a shriek and slap him across his face with the Old Testament. He had looked at me shocked, and then had started to laugh as I fretted over him. I had felt absolutely horrid. How could I? I just slapped a man across the face! With the holy book, nonetheless! He had assured me everything was alright, although it had taken me a while to calm down.

He took my arm in his and he escorted me around the same park we were in last time. The timing was perfect, for the sun had just been setting, it's brilliant, fiery rays grazing the tops of oaks and pines. My mother had always said that my hair would turn bronze in the sunlight, almost as if by magic. Mr. Mikk had remarked on this exact same idea.

"_It's like the colour of bronze_," he said kindly, an un-gloved hand reaching over to caress my burnished locks. I allow him the brief touch. He couldn't have meant harm. A small touch is hardly a crime.

I smiled at him the entire night we were together. We had talked even more than yesterday. I was able to learn more about his family. I discovered that he has a brother, a sister-in-law, and a niece. His brother, named Sheryl Kamelot, is a minister of Portugal. His sister-in-law, Tricia, well, he had little to say about her. Whether he just doesn't like her or whether he just doesn't know her all that well is beyond me. He then talked about his niece, Road, and I can tell from the tone of his voice that he absolutely adores that little girl. I couldn't help but smile.

He asked me about my family. I had replied that my father had died in war, and I was raised solely by my mother and my grandparents. Then, the plague had taken grandmother and grandfather, leaving me to tend to my mother, who was left heartbroken once more. She had then later passed away herself, when the next round of the plague swept through the village. I was lucky; I was ill, yes, but I had managed to survive. I had no aunts or uncles, no brother's or sister's. But, I told him I was content with my life. I was in no rush for anything. I told him,"_I take whatever God throws at me, no matter how painful or challenging it may be._"

Mr. Mikk had smiled and replied,"_God has mysterious ways of working. It makes life more ... interesting_," he added, chuckling almost darkly to himself. Or maybe I had just misinterpreted it.

We had stayed out late, until the moon was far up in the sky. He then escorted me back, opening the door to my home. I had said,"_Thank you for walking me home, Mr. Mikk_."

He had replied,"_Please. Just call me Tyki, Lilith_,"he said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded,"_Then goodnight, Tyki._" I had walked in, about to close the door, before I heard him say,_"I'll return here tomorrow evening, once the shop is closed_." I had turned around, about to retort, but ... he had disappeared without a trace. He hadn't even disturbed the fallen leaves resting on the cobblestone as he walked away.

I had managed to learn more about him. But a couple times in the night, his expression faltered and his skin seemed to change from it's normal pale shade to umber.

My eyes must have been playing tricks on me. For someone's skin changing is absurd.

Although, it has added to my interest of Tyki Mikk.

_Until tomorrow,_

_Lilith Tempest._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary_,

I must apologize. It's been a few days since my last entry.

I had the strangest dream about Tyki. His skin was the umber colour I mentioned I had thought I had seen in my previous entry and his eyes were this glowing, feline-like yellow. He kept walking towards me, whispering in a language I couldn't understand. His face was distorted; it wasn't his face. It was misshapen and warped. I had woken up with a start, but seeing the pale morning sky had calmed me down. The mist of the morning had relaxed me, and seeing the rays of early morning sun pass though my window how made me smile.

Odd though, that I would have a dream about him. Although, I will admit, he has been on my mind quite a bit. I've known him for a few days now, maybe a week. Every time I'm with him, we manage to become closer. I've started to notice little things about Tyki: his constant smile was framed with slightly chapped lips; his left eye always slightly closed when he laughs; and how he always talks using his hands.

I wonder if he notices things about me that I don't want him to notice: how my eyes were too bright a blue;how pale I always am; how I always talk too fast ... really, I could go on. He's just such a perfect man and I'm so ... imperfect. I honestly why he hangs around me so much - I'm not exceptional.

But, I am very happy that he does see me everyday. Tomorrow, he says he has something to surprise me! I haven't a clue as to what it is, but he says it'll be special! Although, Tyki also says I have to get up before sunrise. What does he possibly have planned?

_Until Tomorrow,_

_Lilith Tempest._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary_,

Tyki Mikk, that man! That wonderful, marvelous, astonishing man! I got to see the sun rise for the first time in my nineteen years of life! It's all because of him! Oh, thank you, Tyki Mikk!

He had indeed surprised me! I hadn't a clue he would have done such a thing for me. Although I originally thought he was a little crazy for getting me up an hour earlier than I normally arise. The shop doesn't normally open until nine o'clock, and I'm not usually up until 6 o'clock. It was a struggle for me to just untangle myself from the sheets - they had wanted to keep me there, ensnared by their warm embrace. By the time I managed to crawl out of my bed (accidently falling and hitting my face against my hardwood floor), I had checked the time and discovered that I only had half an hour to get myself ready before Tyki showed up.

I dashed downstairs, the candles illuminating my way, when I saw a shadow in the corner of the shop. Their appearance was obscured by the faint light so I wasn't able to make out who they were. I opened my mouth to scream, when a gloved hand appeared over my mouth. I then saw those aphotic brown eyes look into mine and I had relaxed. It was just Tyki. But all the same, he had given me a heart attack!

_"What are you doing in my bloody house?_" I hissed at him. I am a morning person - just not at four thirty in the morning. I was positive I had locked the doors and windows! How could he have gotten in?

He raised his hands in defense. _"Your door was open. I thought someone broke in,"_ he explained. I looked at him. Ridiculous. That door is always bolted and locked ... I walked over to the door to examine it. So, he was right. The dead bolt broke off. I hadn't heard anything in the night, so there most likely wasn't a break in. I've needed to get the lock and dead bolt replaced for a while now, since the rust had devoured it. I relaxed at this evidence. It was rather kind of him to check in on me. He didn't have to.

But the only thing that I hated about him being there was that I was improperly clothed! A man seeing me in my night clothes, the very thought! I turned around and grabbed the dress I had hanging by the stairs.

_"I'll be right back, Tyki," I smiled,"I'm just going to get changed. Do not peek,_" I added.

He had laughed and smirked. He whispered in my ear,"_Oh, but seeing your body would be so fascinating._" He then pulled away and smiled at my shocked and blushing expression. _"I'm kidding, Lilith. I won't peek at you. I do have some morals,_" he added, turning around and sitting down in one of the chairs by the fire.

That comment had surprisingly made something flutter in me. But it was so improper! But, I did giggle at it once my door was closed. The ridiculousness of it all ... It's still very flattering ...

After I was done getting dressed, we headed up the hill outside my house, my arm wrapped around his as he escorted me up the hill. He made me close my eyes, and whispered in my ear in a deep, seductive, sultry voice ... I secretly wished he would keep talking to me like that.

Finally, he told me to open my eyes. As I opened my eyes, I saw the sun rising over the massive hills and brush that surround my tiny village. The beautiful, pink and yellow and orange rays transforming the darkness into the exact same colour as its rays.

It was enough to almost bring me to tears. I did have a few tears when he said he wanted to celebrate us knowing each other for a little over a month.

My heart fluttered as he smiled at me, and told me how happy he was to know me.

My interest of Tyki Mikk is flaring.

_Until tomorrow,_

_Lilith Tempest_


End file.
